The Way to the Past
by blackwing angel
Summary: Jean messes with Forges machine, and Kitty and Scott end up in another time. chapter 4 is up
1. Forges Machine

Scott and Kitty arrived with a thud. The perfect way to start off the worst vacation each of them had ever had. And though the fall was short, landing on your head may cause one to pass out, which was what both of them did.

----------------------

Ten Minutes Ago

Forge had been working on a new device to help him understand how Kurt could teleport, and how to better Kurt's abilities. The device was whathe called the transporter 5000, he really didn't have a good reason to call it that, he just thought is sounded cool. The device was made to help Kurt, but it wasn't made for him to use. After close study of his friends' ability, Forge thought he had come up with a way to duplicate it. And when he finished putting the ending touches on the transporter 5000, Forge would be ready to embark on his first teleportation trip. But right now he was a little hungry and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

------------------------

Jean always had the drive to be the best, and though Forge was her friend, she still  
wanted to be better then him. Even if she didn't know what Forge was actually doing. Jean hid out of view as he worked, and now that he had gone, it was her chance to find out what he was working on.

Carefully moving toward the device she had watched him build, Jean let out a small gasp. It was beautiful, with colorful wires poking out of various places, and the switch board with so many metallic knobs. Jean allowed herself to touch the delicate keys, just a small brush of her hand- "Umpf"

"Oh, like sorry Jean, didn't mean to, you know, knock you over or anything." Kitty was standing over Jean with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Kitty where are you! Give me back my glasses, this isn't funny!" Scott appeared at the doorway with one hand out and the other covering his eyes.

"In here red eye, can't catch me can you?" Kitty ran behind Forge's contraption. "Did you ever really live a year on the streets blind? Or did you just like create that story to make the Professor weak at the Knees?"

"O.K. Kitty you win, I'm sorry I tormented you at school in front of Lance, but give me back my glasses! I would never do this to you, Please Kitty?"

Jean backed away and watched as Kitty toyed with Scotts glasses, a cruel smirk appeared on her face, a smirk Jean had never seen before.

"That's it Kitty!" Scott came closer to the invention, "Either you give me back my  
glasses, or I open my eyes and take you and half the institute out!" Scott was yelling at this point. There was a brief pause, one that took Scott over the edge. "Fine, Three, Two, One." Kitty never said a word so Scott followed through with his threat.

Jean watched as Scott took his hand off his eyes and opened them. A bright light filled the room, a large red beam shot from Scott's eyes and hit Fordges machine, then Kitty. Jean heard a loud humming from the machine, and in a flash Scott and Kitty where gone. "Oh, oh no!" Jean ran to the ruins of the contraption. She picked up a mess of wires and circuit boards.

"Jean! What the HELL did you to my invention!" Forge walked in with bread crumbs still on his face.

All Jean could mumble was "I didn't do it."


	2. The Phone

Year 1456

Scott was the first to wake up, realizing that he was still missing his glasses he started feeling around for them. Scott could feel that they where outside, on some grass. He felt Kitty, and then next to her shoulder he found his glasses. After putting them on he started getting the whole picture. Indeed they where outside, lying next to a small cottage. The land around them seemed to be a large field surrounded by a forest. To the left of them past the cottage, there were more buildings. Most of the buildings were made of straw and wood, but every once and a while there would be a big stone church. Scott stood up and stretched, lying on the grass had given him such a crick in the neck. "Mmmmuuhhhh" Scott looked behind him to see Kitty stirring from her sleep. "Uhhhh" she said again, "where are we?" Scott looked around, that was a good question. He had seen back in the lab, that when he shot at Kitty, there was a machine that was in front of her, maybe that had something to do with why they were here. "Like Scott, I said where are we?"

"Kitty I really don't know, but whatever happened doesn't look to severe. I think the explosion back in the lab shot us all the way to Bayville's, Renaissance festival. Come on, let's go find a phone." Scott helped Kitty up, he was starting to get irritated, all he wanted to do was go home and have a nice relaxing evening, but Kitty had to go and steal his glasses. Now look what she had gotten them into. The Professor was probably pissed, and they seemed to be in the middle of a dinky festival.

After walking a good distance tents started to appear, and with the tents came people. All the people were in costume, and the tents had swords for sale. Scott walked up to a clerk in one of the tents, "Excuse me sir, but where can I find a telephone?" The rather ruff looking man glared back.

"'ison bub, I don't know who you sink you is, but you ani't gonna make uh fool outta me." The man then turned to someone else and asked them what competition they wanted to sign up for.

"Wow I always thought the British were supposed to be nice people." Kitty said from behind Scott.

"Kitty, he's not British, he's just pretending to be. Everyone does that at a medieval festival." Scott turned back to the man, "I'm sorry sir, I think you miss understood me, I just want to know where the nearest telephone is."

"Did I just not tell you that I there is no gaming event called the tellerfone? Now leave me be."

"Sir, I'm not looking for a game, I need a phone."

"Boy you betta get outta here, or-"

"Now now gentlemen, what is the problem here?" I tall man who looked to be in his mid twenties stepped behind Scott. The man wore a shiny metal plate on his chest, the plate had an old crest on it, like the ones royal family's had back hundreds of years ago.

"This runt and that wench are causing trouble around here, I told them to go away, but they wont." The man from behind the counter spoke.

"Really, well we don't want two peasants to ruin our little fun." The tall man addressed the crowed, "what should we do with them boys?" There were a few shouts of 'put them in the stalks' and apparently the tall man agreed. "To the stalks with ye!"

"Um, like, we just want a phone, or the exit. If you could like, show us the way out of here, then nobody will get their like, fun ruined." Kitty put on the sweetest smile she could muster, but she didn't really get the reaction she was expecting.

The tall man looked at her; he wore a face of disgust. "You dare speak to me, you dirty wench!" Then he slapped her.

Kitty fell and Scott caught her, slowly let her down, then attacked the tall man. Scott ran towards the man and knocked him over. Punch after punch flew, but little did he know he was becoming surrounded. Scott managed to give the guy a black eye and a bloody nose before he was pulled off.

Kitty watched from the ground as Scott was pushed to the dirt by men in knight costumes. The next thing she knew, another man was lifting her up onto her feet, then smacked some chains on her wrists and neck. Kitty saw that the same thing was happening to Scott, but he was getting the crap beat out of him throughout this whole process.

Kitty and Scott were marched off to a small hut and shoved inside. As soon as the guards left Scott ran to the door. "What the hell! It's locked, who gets locked up in a festival for asking for a phone!"


	3. Frank

Scott turned to Kitty, knowing full well that she could walk them straight through the wall if she wanted to, the problem was that they weren't alone in the cottage. There was woman in there who looked she hade missed her last eight baths. The woman seemed to be about 25, but those 25 years had rained down hard on her. She had scraggly brown hair, and large deep brown eyes, the woman was dressed in old Victorian clothes and she also had chains around her neck and arms. Scott didn't recognize her from around town, but Bayville wasn't exactly the smallest town around. The woman was sitting in the corner looking down at the dirt floor, Scott wondered if she even realized that he and Kitty were there.

Scott gazed around the small one room hut; there was one door (locked), two windows (both barred), and a straw roof. "Kitty, come over here," He called from across the room. Kitty, still nursing her bruised cheek, came over to Scott. With her back now to the mysterious woman, Kitty phased through the chains around her.

"Scott, like, I don't think this is a festival." Kitty put her hand on Scott and his chains fell off him as well.

"Kitty, what else could this place be? The guards will probably be back in a second and escort us out for fighting with another pedestrian."

"Maybe that lady could tell us." Kitty motioned to the lady in the corner; she was still looking at the ground.

Scott took a few steps toward the woman. "Hi, my names Scott and this it Kitty, do you know when we're supposed to be getting out of here?" Scott crouched down so he could here her reply.

"I don't associate with witches." She spoke with a thick British accent.

Scott's stomach dropped, he didn't know the woman saw Kitty phase through those chains.

_Crunch Crunch,_ the sound of footsteps on gravel was coming from outside.

"Someone's coming!" Scott whispered to Kitty. Urgently she put the chains back on both of them to hide what she had done

There was a click at the door and the tall man walked in with four guards. Immediately the guards took up Scott and Kitty. The tall man stood there and looked at them for a minute, then he spoke. "I am Sir Edward Grounds, the master of this territory." There was a pause as the man tried to read the expressions on his two captives' faces. "You are going to be charged for attacking a superior person, and as punishment will have your left hand cut off."

Scott had about had it with this stupid lets-play-knights-and-princesses game. "Listen buddy, we are currently being held against our will, and you assaulted Kitty. So if you don't want us to press charges, you'll unhook these dumb chains and let us out of here."

Sir Edward made no notion that he heard Scott, instead he asked; "You wear such odd clothes, so many buttons and pockets, maybe your wife would make a good seamstress in my castle."

"What are you talking about? Kitty isn't my wife, and you can pick-up this T-shirt at any Wal-Mart." Scott was ready to blast his way out of here, but with his chains back on he couldn't reach his glasses.

-------

Kitty knew that the man wasn't faking his accent, nor was anybody else in this town. The buildings here were so primitive they had to be real. And not once had she seen any sign of electricity. "What year is it?" Kitty questioned the man.

"You speak in strange tongues, where are you from?" Sir Edward once again ignored the two teen's inquiry.

Scott was getting upset and Kitty could see it, if Eddy didn't start giving answers fast, she was going to slip out of there. "We're from America. Now can you please tell us what year it is?"

-------

Scott thought Kitty was being stupid for asking what year it was, but then again this 'Sir Edwards' guy didn't act like he lived in the modern day. And sure enough to his surprise the man answered 1456. This changed the whole ball game, if they were in the past, then they could use their powers without the fear of being discovered. Scott turned to Kitty to say something, when a hand came right to his eyes. "Hey, HEY!" He yelled as one of the guards took his glasses. Quickly Scott closed his eyes.

"What are these eye shields?" The guard asked in a stupid voice.

Scott (now blind) heard footsteps around him, and then gasps. There was a rustling around him and a few mumbled words. The next thing he heard was the worse noise he could hear; the snap of plastic.

--------

Kitty saw that Scott was now defenseless, and understood that him being who he was; he would never open his eyes full blast on unsuspecting people. So she took matters into her own hands. Kitty phased through her chains, and then pulled Scotts off too. She heard the men behind her gasp as she displayed her power. Once she turned back around, a guard took his sward and swung at her. Letting the metal pass through her Kitty walked over to the guard holding Scotts glasses. To her horror, the man dropped the glasses and stepped on them. "NO! What did you do that for!" Kitty put her hand through his foot and scooped up the plastic pieces. Kitty took Scott by the hand and walked them through a wall, then across the street and though another wall.

Kitty wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she knew she had to get away from that Sir Ed person. As she walked Scott stumbled behind letting Kitty guide him through dozens of buildings. Kitty walked into a pub where 4 men and a bartender sat. There was a scrapping of chairs as some of the men ran for the door. The remaining guy sat there blaming his drink for the hallucinations, but the bar tender looked at Kitty like he was use to people walking through solid objects. "What's the hurry little lady? Would ye like to sit for a drink?"

Kitty looked over at the man, he didn't care that they were dressed differently, or that she had just walked through his wall and 2 tables. Her angered expression softened, "Scott, were a few blocks away from where we were. Lets get a drink from this man, ok?" Kitty said in a quiet voice to her companion. Scott had a worried look on his face, but nodded in agreement. The two sat down at the bar, and the remaining men left.

"Name's Francis, people call me Frank. What would you like?" The bartender asked.

"I'm Kitty, and this is Scott. Um, do you have any water?" Kitty asked.

"That's an odd thing to order as a drink, but I can get some water from the well out back if you want me to." Kitty nodded her head and Frank disappeared through a door.

Kitty pulled the shared remains of Scotts' glasses out of her pocket. "Here" she said as she put the biggest pieces in his hand. Scott felt the plastic and put it up to his eyes, when he looked at the ground incase the pieces didn't work. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the wooden floor, there was pressure against his hands as the beam tried to escape out the sides. Scott closed his eyes again and put down what was left of his glasses.

"Kitty, it's not going to work." He said. "I can't walk around holding the pieces up to my eyes."

"Oh, it's ok Scott, well get out of here soon enough and the professor can like make you some new ones."

Frank walked in with two glasses of light brown water. "What's wrong with your friend?" He asked Kitty.

"Just a headache." She replied.

"No," Scott spoke up. "It's not a headache at all. I'm now blind because some jerk broke my glasses!" The outburst from Scott shocked Kitty, she never thought he would give up his secret to a complete stranger.

"What are you doing?" She asked Scott, hoping Frank had no idea what was going on.

"Kitty, we need someone to help us, and I'm guessing he saw you walk right through the wall back there, so why can't he know the whole story?"

Frank wasn't quite following the conversation, but that was to be expected since he was 600 years behind their time.

"Fine" Kitty said reluctantly. Then she turned to Frank, "We're from the year 2006. We don't know quite how we got here, but now we're stuck, and need to get home."


	4. Blending in

"Fine" Kitty said reluctantly. Then she turned to Frank, "We're from the year 2006. We don't know quite how we got here, but now we're stuck, and need to get home."

"Hmm, you seem to have stopped of at another pub already. Perhaps water _was_ the right choice for you." Frank said in a calm manner.

"What! I'm not drunk if that's what you're implying." Kitty took Scott by the arm, "Come on, we're leaving."

"Wait, I don't know if ye are intoxicated or not, but I can help you." Frank had a kind expression in his eyes. The man looked to be in his mid. twenties, maybe early thirties. Frank had black hair with a tad of dirt mixed in, he was about as tall as Scott and wore a loose white shirt which had various stains from spilt liquor on it. The man also had tight brown pants on that ended at the knees, and from there he had tall leather lace-up boots that seemed to be as old as he was. All in all Frank looked to be one of the most nicely dressed people that Kitty and Scott had encountered so far.

"What do you mean you can help?" Kitty questioned. And with a sarcastic tone added; "Unless you have a time machine hidden in the back some where."

"I'm afraid not my lady, but I happen to have some clothes. Your current attire makes you a point of great interest."

"What?" Kitty said totally confused.

"He means we stick out like a sore thumb wearin' these" Scott commented to help clear Kitty's bewilderment. "I think we should take him up on his offer, it's not like we have any money to buy things."

Frank gave a sly grin, like he was saying 'I knew I was right'. "Come, follow me," He said leading the two others around the bar and into the back room. Kitty was holding onto Scott as she walked them into the area. The room was about the size of a bedroom, but most of the space was taken up by kegs of beer. In the far corner there was a dusty dresser and an old full length mirror. Frank pulled out a light purple Victorian dress from the top drawer, it had ribbons and lace wrapping around the edges, and next to it he place a corset and some stockings.

"What are you doing with women's clothing anyway?" Kitty questioned looking at the delicate design of the dress.

Frank took out an old brown shirt that appeared to have been made from and old potato bag. "The dresses and such were my wife's, but she has since passed." Next out of the drawer were some old pants that seemed to be a lot like the ones Frank was wearing now. "I'm sorry, but I do not have an extra pair of shoes for either of you, you will just have to find some on your own."

"What did he give us?" Scott asked.

"Well, he gave me a beautiful lavender dress, and you… well, a not so beautiful shirt ."

Frank saw Scott frown and decided to explain the reasoning behind this; "Well I thought it wise if one of you went as the master, and the other as the servant. My wife came from a rich family and had nicer garments then I ever did, so I gave them to the lovely woman and thought she could play the role of master."

"Ok, Frank can you leave for a moment; I want to put this on in privacy." Kitty said not really caring about the clever disguise Frank had though up. After he left Scott turned around just to be polite. "You know Scott, I think the red beam would give you away if you peeked. And since you are already blind, I don't quite get why turning around would do any good?" Kitty slipped of her clothes and started fiddling around with the corset.

"Erm, well… it's just the right thing to do." Scott mumbled, he could feel himself turning red.

Kitty got the thing on and tied it as best she could, then after managing to get her body in the tiny dress, she pulled on the stockings. "Oh, well I'm done now anyway so it's safe to turn around. "Here, come this way. There are you clothes on the keg to your right, I'm gonna go back in the bar, call me when your dressed and I'll lead you outta here."

Scott felt around and found the clothes. After figuring out which one was the shirt he used the collar to put it on the right way. The pants were a little trickier, since nether side had buttons or a zipper he could not find the front. Then finally out of shear desperation, Scott took out the pieces of he glasses and held two up to his eyes. Being careful so he didn't destroy anything, Scott looked at the pants and saw which way to put them on. He tucked the shards into the new pockets and pulled the pants on. His whole outfit was itchy, but at least he could blend in a little better.

Scott's pride was injured already, so instead of calling Kitty for help he just felt his was back out of the room. He stumbled over a few things, but for the most part he managed to get out pretty easily. "Hey!" Kitty said in a shocked voice, "I didn't think you could make it out with out some help."

"I can get around with out seeing you know." Scott replied, a little hurt from Kitty's disbelief.

"So my friends, where do you really come from?" Frank asked, still not buying the time-traveling explanation.

"New York," Scott said. He didn't really care if the man knew about America, or the future, or even his powers. All Scott wanted to do is get home.

"Oh, New York. I thought… no it was a stupid thought anyway."

"Where did you think we were from?" Kitty asked, softly stoking the man's arm.

"Well when I saw you, walking through solid objects and such… well I hoped ye were travelers from the nether world." The man hung his head low.

"Wha- you mean you thought we were ghosts?" Kitty was a bit irritated of the thought of this, does she have to be dead for her powers to be considered normal?

-------------------------

Mean while, back in the present.

"JEAN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS?" Forge looked over his invention and cradled some broken pieces in his arms.

"Wha, I, ah, sorry?" Jean tried

"SORRY, YOUR JUST SORRY? WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO FIX MY MACHINE IS IT?" Forge had never been this mad before.

"Fine, what do you want me to say then!" Jean yelled back with a little less force then Forge. "Oh, and to make your problems worse, Scott and Kitty got sucked into some black whole your _thing_ created! And by the way, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"What! Do you even know what this _thing is_? It a time machine if you didn't know, and your telling me that Scott and Kitty are stuck somewhere out in the past, or future!" Forge rubbed his temple, his voice was going horse from yelling at Jean, and this wasn't going to help Scott or Kitty at all. "Ok, lets all just calm down," He said taking deep breaths. "Now I think I had this thing set on 'past', so that only narrows where they are down to half of infinity."

"Half of _infinity_? The world has only been around for a few billion years."

"Yeah, but they could have been sent back before the Earth was here. I mean do you really know how far back time started?"

"Great," Jean sighed, getting Scott and Kitty back was going to be a bit of work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanna thank the Five people who have bothered to review:

-ShatteredNights

-X'andirth

-MeadowLark4491

-The girl

And

-rcr

Thank you all.


End file.
